Ryou's fate
by Juni-Darklight
Summary: When Ryou is kidnapped Lettuce is the only one left to save him. will she discover the true meaning of her love for him? A battle is approaching that may spell disaster and will the other mews come in time to save the god Matabola. Rated T to be safe R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter one

"Hi Ryou" I called as she came in for work. "Sorry I'm so late" Ryou looked at me strange

"Your not late Lettuce, your early!" he replied and pudding jumped in the door landing on me. Ryou laughed and I blushed embarrassed. Ichigo entered and looked around yawning loudly and stretching.

"Can I take the day off Ryou" she asked loudly "I have a date with Masaya." She finished. Ryou rolled his eyes and nodded.

"The rest of us, that don't have a date are going to look for strange animal behavior. If my hunch is correct their trying to take over all the animals. Zakura go with Pudding and Mint. Lettuce with me. Lets go everyone." Ryou told us irritated.

"yay lets go Zakuro!" called Pudding and Mint stared at Zakuro like she was a god. Zakuro sighed.

"Lettuce I have an idea follow me into the lair please." Ryou called and I followed him obediently. "Lettuce I wanted to tell you something…" A huge crash shook the café and a huge bird grabbed onto the roof pulling it off of the supports and grabbed Ryou by the shoulders. "Lettuce transform!" he yelled and I felt my powers weaken.

"I can't Ryou the bird is doing something to me I cant transform" I wailed as the bird flew away. With Ryou in its evil grasp I ran after the bird until it finally landed near the mill.

"Ryou" I whispered softly holding my pendent tightly in my hand the edges cutting into it. "I'll save you if my life depends on it. I wont give up on my love for you."

"HELP" he yelled


	2. Chapter 1 and a half: Alien

Thanks to: Cherryll for reviewing:)

Chapter 1

I saw the bird land with Ryou and stood warily watching as a strange alien walked to him. I sighed and tried once again to transform.

"Mew Lettuce Transformation!" I called as quietly as I could. I felt it start then stop when the bird raised its wings. The alien looked at the bird then shrugged. I heard him yell at Ryou about something then the bird squawked loudly and I felt myself finally able to transform.

"What's wrong Telger!" called the alien and Ryou raised his head a horrible cut snaking down his cheek. "Who's there!?" yelled the alien and I stood.

"Mew Lettuce!" I yelled and he glared at me.

"Mew?" he asked. I stared at him blankly and sighed.

"The mew mews out to stop aliens from taking over earth" I told him and he continued to stare. "Aliens like you!" I yelled.

"Okay….." he whispered "So why are you here." He continued to look at me blankly. Suddenly I couldn't move.

WHATS GOING ON!!! I thought to myself as my vision grew black. RYOU

I woke up in some sort of room the alien standing over me. Ryou laid on the floor unconscious. The alien laughed

"How incredibly stupid you are every alien knows of the mew mews and your futile attempts to stop us from gaining what we need. We will win no matter what you do mew lettuce." He laughed again and glared at me angrily. Your boyfriend will wake up shortly don't try to escape these walls will no be affected by your powers." He smiled "Of course you can't transform because of our new predisite." He left kicking Ryou.

"Ryou." I whispered in his ear as I kneeled by him. "Wake up please!" he started to stir and I sighed with relief. He groaned and sat up looking around slowly.

"Where are we?" he asked and I shrugged. I walked around the room two beds, a desk , and a small bathroom were the only things there. "apparently they expect us to stay." Ryou commented slowly feeling the door. I watched his hand and sighed.

"oh well…"


	3. Chapter 2: Lovely Kiss

Chapter 2

Thanks to: Chloena, Musa Rox, Cherryll, and Momoku Asuka for reviewing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the origonal Tokyo Mew Mew characters.

Claimer: I own the trange nameless alien.

Sorry it took so long to update…

"Oh well" I told him "the others will rescue us" I looked at his short blond hair next and felt my heart flutter. My face turned red and I lowered it to hide it.

"If they realize where we are for all we know were up in space." He replied. I heard him walk to me quietly. "Lettuce why did you follow the bird?" he asked and kneeled by me as I remained silent. "Lettuce?" he asked. I felt his proximity like ice near fire.

I felt his hand on my chin raising my red face to him. I felt his face near mine rather than felt it my eyes watered and I hugged him my arms wrapped around him as I started to cry. His arms wrapped around me slowly as I cried. Every tear a bit of my fear sliding away only to come back as it hit the ground.

"Lettuce." He whispered. Then he kissed me. At first I was shocked then I kissed him back. My body started to glow as I transformed. " Wow." He whispered quetly. "can you break the door down?" he asked and I shrugged. Suddenly the door opened on it's own. The strange alien stood there and smirked.

"hello everyone." He laughed "Almost done or should I come back later?" I glared at him. "Don't even try your powers don't work as well on me as they work on my cousin Kish. If you don't attack you may not even die." I glared at him then yelled out.

"A mew mew never gives up!" holding up my hands for my castanets. They appeared as the alien attacked. I was thrown up against the wall as the alien walked to me.

"You will DIE!!!!!!!" he screamed


	4. Chapter 3: Ship

Chapter 3

Thanks to Cloena for reviewing

Claimer: I own the strange nameless alien

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original mew mew characters

Enjoy!

I accidentally deleted my story sorry for any inconvenience

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You will die!" he screamed as Ryou threw him onto the other wall. "You really want to die don't you?" he taunted. Ryou grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I heard the alien's shouts of anger as he followed. Ryou pulled me into one of the hundreds of side rooms.

"We'll be safe for a little while," he panted. We saw the alien run by as soon as our breathing quieted. I gave a small sigh of relief and started to leave. Ryou grabbed my arm and pulled me under a bed. Just after he pulled me under the alien walked in.

_Wow_ I thought _that was too close for comfort! _Ryou clapped his hand over my mouth to shut up my loud breathing. He turned my face to his and slowly let go mouthing sorry

_Wow he's so hot I wish that this wasn't happening _I thought again.

The alien left giving a shrug and Ryou and I left the room and tried to find an exit. We made it to a window and looked out seeing stars and black. _Shit were in space! _ Ryou appeared to be thinking the same thing as he sighed.

"We better find a bridge so that we can land this ship," he whispered quietly to me as I nodded. He led the way. Suddenly we saw the strange alien again and ducked into a side room. As we turned I almost swore as I immediately transformed. The bird was there and it's mouth strapped shut. Some dents probably from its beak were in the wall.

"I guess his or her bird was being bad," I whispered _were lucky the mouth is strapped or else everyone on this ship would know exactly where we are _

"Lets use this to our advantage." Ryou whispered _how are we going to do that! _I thought.

"How are we going to use a predicite to our advantage?" I asked slowly _has he gone crazy? _The little voice in my head asked._ Or can't I just understand him?_ I sighed at the same time as him.

"We're going to try to turn it away from the aliens." He calmly replied _what is he talking about? How are we going to convince a thing that hates our guts to turn against its masters? Has Ryou gone crazy or am I just dreaming. Oh I just wish that we could be left in peace! _I cried inside my head

Hello said a thick voice that I could distinguish no sex from

"Who's there." I asked.

Speak with your mind not with your mouth idiot! It answered. Ryou looked at me strangely. I smiled weakly and tried _hello??? _

Address my force you can sense it your powerful enough it told me a little more patiently.

Um who are you? I asked slowly and cautiously "Someone's speaking in my head." I told Ryou quickly and he sighed loudly to show his impatience.

I am called the Great One by humans the sea creatures call me Matabola. came his silent reply. _Am I going crazy? _I asked myself silently

"Have you heard of a Matabola?" I asked Ryou.

"Well that's the name of an ancient sea demon he was called the great one by humans though." He replied quickly

I will help you if you will help me came the voice again

I will help you if you help me Matabola told me. I looked at Ryou for encouragement.

How can you help us? I asked quietly. I accept your help. a huge crash shook the ship and I felt it plummet. I grabbed onto Ryou and grasped him for support.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!" he screamed over the noise and I just held on tighter with my fear. I felt him lift my chin to his face then whispered in my ear. "Lettuce what did you do?"

"I didn't do this it was Matabola." I replied. He kissed me again.

"Where going to need mew Lettuce for this one." He whispered. I smiled idiotically as he told me this. _He loves me. He loves me. He loves me. HE LOVES ME! _Went over and over in my head.

"I love you Ryou." I whispered quietly. He gazed at me just as I realized I had told him _was that my outside voice? _I thought softly.

I helped you now you help me. came Matabola's thick thought. I looked up at Ryou. "he wants me to help him." I told Ryou softly.

"What does he want?" Ryou asked seriously. _ Did he even hear me confess my love for him? _I thought as I shrugged. A huge shriek pulsed in the air. I looked up at the bird that had gotten loose from its bindings. Ryou stood beside me as I stared up in shock at the huge bird in front of me.

"I love you too." Ryou whispered as the bird raised its wings. I gazed up at the giant bird in front of me and I sighed slowly. Well this would be hard to do. Since I was still transformed I reached up my hands and called out for my castanets the bird continued to screech and I fell to my knees as it started to bang itself against the wall.

"STOP!!" I screamed and the bird suddenly was still. Just as we crashed into something. Hard. I felt Ryou grab me around my stomach and I gasped in surprise.

Do not be afraid you and your companion will be safe. came Matabola's calm thought in my head. Confusion was now restricting my thoughts. The bird was watching me carefully through its huge eyes.

_What the fuck is happening to me now. Why can't I just have a normal life like other people!_ I looked at Ryou and sighed as we hit. I was thrown clear across the room as we hit. Ryou landed on me and I felt the breath leave my body. I groaned as the ship continued to move.

"Were on water." Ryou commented and I sighed wearily. "Matabola was a water demon/god." Suddenly a thought struck me.

"Was he good or evil?" I asked. Ryou looked at me suddenly thinking.

"Neutral I believe…. I hope…" the rest of the sentence hung there like a heavy drape. _What if he's evil? I promised to help him. What if he wants me to destroy the world? What will I do? _Thoughts like this ran through my head I looked at Ryou and all my worries disappeared.

"Well, lets go and help him." I told Ryou softly. I started to glow and Ryou looked at me. "Is something happening to me?" I asked. He shrugged as he started to glow too. He held me tight.

"I'll never let go of you." He whispered. "Promise not to risk your life for Matabola please." He asked. He lifted my face to his. Please don't leave.

I smiled as I kissed him. It seemed to last forever. He held me close and kissed me back as if trying to explain everything with that one single kiss. Suddenly I wanted more. I wanted to stay with Ryou forever. He ended the kiss and gazed into my eyes. His blue ones locked with my green ones and all of our reeling emotions seemed to clash in that one moment. That one moment that we completely understood each other. He lowered his face to mine and whispered in my ear.

"we will protect each other." Was all he told me as he started to kiss me again.


	5. Chapter 4: Undersea Goddess

Chapter 4-Undersea goddess

Thank you for reviewing

Chloena the reason why you read Chapter four before is because it's all the other chapters pasted together.

Recap:** "Was he good or evil?" I asked. Ryou looked at me suddenly thinking.**

"**Neutral I believe…. I hope…" the rest of the sentence hung there like a heavy drape. _What if he's evil? I promised to help him. What if he wants me to destroy the world? What will I do?_ Thoughts like this ran through my head I looked at Ryou and all my worries disappeared.**

"**Well, lets go and help him." I told Ryou softly. I started to glow and Ryou looked at me. "Is something happening to me?" I asked. He shrugged as he started to glow too. He held me tight.**

"**I'll never let go of you." He whispered. "Promise not to risk your life for Matabola please." He asked. He lifted my face to his. Please don't leave.**

**I smiled as I kissed him. It seemed to last forever. He held me close and kissed me back as if trying to explain everything with that one single kiss. Suddenly I wanted more. I wanted to stay with Ryou forever. He ended the kiss and gazed into my eyes. His blue ones locked with my green ones and all of our reeling emotions seemed to clash in that one moment. That one moment that we completely understood each other. He lowered his face to mine and whispered in my ear.**

"**We will protect each other." Was all he told me as he started to kiss me again.**

"We will protect each other." He repeated as he kissed me. Suddenly I realized my feet were getting wet. I broke from the kiss and knelt at the floor. "Water from the outside is coming in.," he told me and I sighed loudly. "Matabola was a sea creature" a crash shook the ship and a huge gaping hole appeared in the side of the ship.

Come you can breathe underwater now. Came Matabola's deep thought. I gazed at the hole then at Ryou.

"Lets go now Ryou" I told him and jumped out. He yelled at me to stop then jumped after me hesitantly. As we hit the water he exclaimed in fear as I pulled him under. He tried to swim back up but when I opened my mouth and found myself able to breathe he paused. Than tried it himself. We swam around lazily until we came to a fish. This fish was really weird. Stripes of different colours ran down its sides in random fluorescent colours. Ryou looked at the fish in total shock.

"That fish is extinct," he exclaimed as I realized we could talk.

"Apparently not." I replied. He gazed at the fish.

"Were supposed to follow it." He told me grabbing a hold on my arm the fish swam a little ahead and turned around waiting for us. I swam after it Ryou close beside me. After about an hour the fish stopped and swam to us. It swam at my face and paused before quickly darting away. I watched it go and felt the water start to move slightly around me. Ryou grabbed me and threw me behind him then stayed in front of me his arms outstretched. I gasped at the…thing in front of me.

A huge whale like thing was there. Twice as large as a blue whale it was massive. Two glittering black eyes gazed at me as if I was unimportant. A huge mouth framed the massive face and was slightly open I gave a weak smile and looked at the shape of Ryou in front of me. I swam up to him.

"I think it's Matabola." I told him. "He won't hurt me."

'Yet' was his silent reply in his eyes. I stayed by him and looked over the massive whale. Dolphins were at the whale's side these weren't ordinary dolphins though. At least 15 feet long they framed the huge whale like a picture frame. I saw sharks circling nearby, not as close as the dolphins but enough if needed.

Hello lettuce Matabola thought to me silently. Ryou looked at me in confusion and I realized that he heard it too. I looked at Matabola and sighed wearily. Ryou gazed at me and swam to Matabola.

"We have been held captive by the aliens and need to rest. Is there any place where we can sleep?" Ryou asked quickly the whale nodded jerkily and turned. Two dolphins came to us and clicked for us to get on. We shrugged and climbed on slowly and carefully.

"I don't like this." Ryou mouthed to me and I sighed. "How can we trust this god?" as we got there the dolphin with Ryou reused into a room and the one with me on board continued to follow Matabola. I watched Ryou struggle with the dolphin then suddenly stop.

"Will Ryou be safe?" I asked the dolphin. The dolphin didn't reply but I got the impression that he would be fine. As we entered a chamber the dolphin swam into a room stopped and I again got a distinct impression this time to get off and go into the next chamber. The dolphin stayed there as I entered Matabola's private chamber.

The first thing I noticed was that the whale seemed to fit the room even though from the outside it looked too small for him to even get in. The next was how much the whale looked tired.

Lettuce, I am the god of the ocean Matabola, when you were given the genes of the finless porpious you were accidentally made a goddess…. The goddess of the sea. Akhia.

Thank you for reading please review soon. Holds out mug. I need reviews to continue and I welcome constructive critisism. please review...PLEASE!!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Akhia

Chapter 5 –

Thank you (The few people who did) for reviewing. Dark Flamingo and Cherryll thank you muchly for reviewing. You give purpose to my assembled typed words. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER!!! Well are you surprised… how could I own Tokyo Mew Mew… 

**Recap:**

**The first thing I noticed was that the whale seemed to fit the room even though from the outside it looked too small for him to even get in. The next was how much the whale looked tired.**

**Lettuce, I am the god of the ocean Matabola, when you were given the genes of the finless porpoise you were accidentally made a goddess…. The goddess of the sea. _Akhia._**

_Akhia… _The word echoed through the hall. A goddess. I was a goddess of the sea. Matabola stayed still as my shock registered on my face. I had never heard of that goddess before…Matabola nodded for me to leave and I slowly swam out of the huge room and the dolphin took me to the same room Ryou was in.

He swam up to me quickly and hugged me. "Your safe." He whispered. "I was so worried about you." I hugged him back weakly.

"Have you ever heard of the sea god _Akhia_?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Did you meet her?" he asked.

"No." I replied "I am her." He stared at me in shock. "Apparently when you fused me you accidentally made me into a goddess." He stared at me blankly and I sighed wearily. "When…you…made….me…into…a…mew…mew…you…made…me…a…goddess…of…the…sea…" I told him slowly. He sighed.

"I understood you the first time lettuce." He growled impatiently. " father developed the DNA maybe he did that on purpose and maybe…" he stopped his speech and continued in thought.

"Maybe what?" I asked impatiently. He gazed at me.

"The other mew mew's are goddesses too…

Ooooh cliffhanger ending….Sorry it is so incredibly short and took so LONG to update but computer crashed and I need to update at school (On the snail like pace computers)

PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU GET MENTIONED IN THE NEXT PART!!!!!!!! I WELCOME ANY ADVICE/IDEAS. PLEASE REVIEW.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 6: Tail To Die For

I HAVE EXTREMELY BAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN TMM!!!!!!!!!!! **

This Chapter is so short because I'm getting so few reviews and I need people to review. THANK YOU CHERRYLL FOR REVIEWING!!!!

-------------------------------------

"The other mew mew's are goddesses?" I asked confused as Ryou paced impatiently and gave a terse nod in my general direction. I walked around slowly because of the water. An idea came to me.

"What do you think would happen if I transformed here?" I asked Ryou. He stopped pacing and thought.

"Lets try it." He said after several moments thought. I grabbed my pendent and smiled.

"Mew mew Lettuce Transformation!" I called out gathering the power in me. A different glow shot through the room and I felt the change coming more powerful then usual. I felt it stop and heard Ryou's gasp in surprise. I swam to the mirror quickly and easily. I gasped as I saw what was there.

I was there but completely different. A showy top was covering my chest amply and I had a tail. My long green hair was loose and had rings of pearls at the top. My eyes had a shadowy cast.

_Akhia the_ name came to my mind. _I am a goddess! _I thought amazed at this…

------------------------------

Sorry that it is so incredibly short.

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Chapter 7: A Battle To Die For

Thanks to everyone for being so patient I'm really feeling lucky to have such nice readers. My computer crashed and I couldn't use it ALL Christmas break -.- Enjoy the chappie I finally got up.

**NOTE: THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP:**

"**What do you think would happen if I transformed here?" I asked Ryou. He stopped pacing and thought.**

"**Lets try it." He said after several moments thought. I grabbed my pendent and smiled.**

"**Mew mew Lettuce Transformation!" I called out gathering the power in me. A different glow shot through the room and I felt the change coming more powerful then usual. I felt it stop and heard Ryou's gasp in surprise. I swam to the mirror quickly and easily. I gasped as I saw what was there.**

**I was there but completely different. A showy top was covering my chest amply and I had a tail. My long green hair was loose and had rings of pearls at the top. My eyes had a shadowy cast.**

**_Akhia the_ name came to my mind. _I am a goddess! _I thought amazed at this…**

* * *

"Wow" Ryou told me softly. " You really are a goddess. I wonder if the other mews are too, we'll have to investigate that when we get back. Right now go help Matabola so we can get back, I don't want to be here forever." I smiled and swam out. A dolphin swam to me and bowed.

"Akhia, you are needed in the conference room. We are preparing for battle with Forbes." He told me softly. As a question and respectfully. I swam to the conference room swiftly and met Matabola coming out. I followed him as he swam out. Meeting Ryou with armor and a sword following a dolphin. We spared a glance to each other and went our separate ways.

" We need to battle the forces of Forbes. A fearsome god. " Matabola told me softly. "Her forces far outnumber ours and we needed you to defeat her Akhia."

"Why me?" I asked him. "Why did you need me?" he chuckled and didn't answer. I looked at all the sea animals preparing for battle, donning iron armor and if they could holding weapons. A cavalry of dolphins was in front, then whales, then the more experienced warriors, including Ryou, Matabola, and I. I looked at the opposing army and felt our chances quickly dwindling.

A huge army sat, waiting for us to make the first move. At least twenty times larger it mainly consisted of sharks and octopi. I gasped my eyes falling on a massive shark, the beady eyes locked into mine and fear shook my very core. I was given a long narrow sword, steely and etched with gold to show off my rank…a goddess, of a doomed army.

Matabola swam around and talked to the troops attempting to cheer them up, as they seemingly faced their destruction. Ryou swam to me, quaking with fear for the first time since I met him.

"That army is massive!" he exclaimed fearfully as I gazed at the army.

"Well we do have to beat it we might as well think on the bright side." I told him.

"At least our deaths will be quick." …

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chappie _cough cough _damn I hate being sick…Hope you had a great Christmas. Please Review. 


	9. Chapter 8: A Battle Worth Winning

Chapter 8 – A Battle Worth Winning

Hey everyone, after the positive feedback I got back I decided to do a new chappie quickly. Enjoy! I really like the last chapter and I hope this one can compare. WARNING!!! I was just doing Shakespeare so the...wording may seem a little strange.

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**RECAP:**

**A huge army sat, waiting for us to make the first move. At least twenty times larger it mainly consisted of sharks and octopi. I gasped my eyes falling on a massive shark, the beady eyes locked into mine and fear shook my very core. I was given a long narrow sword, steely and etched with gold to show off my rank…a goddess, of a doomed army.**

**Matabola swam around and talked to the troops attempting to cheer them up, as they seemingly faced their destruction. Ryou swam to me, quaking with fear for the first time since I met him.**

"**That army is massive!" he exclaimed fearfully as I gazed at the army.**

"**Well we do have to beat it we might as well think on the bright side." I told him.**

"**At least our deaths will be quick." …

* * *

**

I glared at him, his comment unnerving me. The other army seemed impatient to finish us off. I looked into their ranks as I felt the tension rise on our side of the army. Matabola swam back to me and yelled, to his ever-nervous army.

"CHARGE!!!" we swam forward as one, at the same moment their massive army swam forward releasing their battle cries from their ready throats for the destruction they so eagerly awaited, the death riding on their blades came forth to bring the destruction of our death ready army.

We swam forth as ready for our coming deaths as we were to kill. Ryou glanced at me his face a whirlwind of emotions as the army cut through our first defence like butter. The dolphin's final screams were covered by the whales' battle cries of anger. Many a shark fell to our whales until they too were overcome. The cries of our battle echoed through the water as the bloodthirsty sharks bit into our forces and the octopi ink spread everywhere blinding us.

I passed through a cloud of ink and screamed with terror, the huge shark was there rending a whale to pieces. I grasped my sword tighter and swam to him. The sword glowed green as I struck the shark. His scream of pain made me tremble for fear, as I placed myself at his mercy.

"Do you know who I am!" he screamed and I held my sword tightly trembling with fear. His huge teeth opened up as he smiled.

"Do you know who I am?" I echoed nervously. He paused and looked me over. Suddenly an inhuman fear passed over his face and he gasped with disbelief.

"Akhia?" he asked just as Ryou's sword cut into his neck. "O' Akhia my love!" he exclaimed as his life faded away. Ryou glanced at me in confusion as the battle separated us. The absolute pain in his eyes fell on me like a bullet…

* * *

So wadda you think…still sick…Hope ya liked it a lot. Please Review. I almost have it done, for anyone who might want to know, about 2 chappie's left. 

Juni-Darklight


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Goddess Returns

**RECAP: **

"**Do you know who I am?" I echoed nervously. He paused and looked me over. Suddenly an inhuman fear passed over his face and he gasped with disbelief.**

"**Akhia?" he asked just as Ryou's sword cut into his neck. "O' Akhia my love!" he exclaimed as his life faded away. Ryou glanced at me in confusion as the battle separated us. The absolute pain in his eyes fell on me like a bullet…

* * *

**

The sharks were in absolute confusion, their leader was dead and they were being slaughtered for no apparent reason. As if lifted from a spell they fled. Matabola swam up.

"Let them go." He told his remaining warriors. He looked at me and at Ryou's pained face. "You are free to go Akhia. Thank you." Was all he told me eager to go I grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him to the surface. I swam to shore and detransformed. Ryou glared at me.

"It's not what you think Ryou. Why would I like our enemy?" I started to explain.

"Why would he call you 'My Love' god Lettuce how could you do this?" Ryou asked me angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I cried my inner anguish coming out in my voice. Ryou stood still for a while then pulled me into a hug. His mouth met mine and the kiss was our longest yet. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the café…

Yeah it's rather short I know. Please Review.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Finally I'm just about done. Thanks guys for all the support with this story, I really appreciate it.

**DISCLAIMER!! I DO CLAIM THEIR SON AKIO, MINE!!!!!!!**

The name Akio means Bright Boy, I thought it would suit a little kid, Enjoy.

* * *

A little boy, blond hair and green eyes ran up to a woman sitting in the park. Her long green hair blew in the soft outdoor breeze.

"Mommy!" he cried holding his hurt elbow. The mother looked at it and smiled.

"Let's take you home and see what Daddy thinks." She told the little boy with a little smile. The boy forgot his elbow and smiled. She took his hand and led him to a large house a couple of blocks away. Opening the door, just before her little boy burst in, she called inside.

"Ryou?!" her voice echoed through the house and a faint reply could be herd. "Where are you?" she called out. Instead of an answer a man came into the room. His blond hair was shiny and his soft blue eyes locked on the woman before falling on his little son.

"Akio what's wrong?" he asked the boy softly as Akio held up his arm.

"I hurt it." Was what his son told him. Ryou smiled and lifted his little son.

"Lettuce?" Ryou asked. "Will you help me with something in the lab." His wife smiled and grasped a pendent around her neck tightly.

"I'd be glad to." She replied as Ryou held her only son. "I'd be glad to."

* * *

So what does everyone think, the story's done. I'm gonna miss writing but it's time to move onto other stories. Thanks for all the support with this one, it really helped me along. I'm glad everyone found the time to read my rather slow updates. Thanks Guys. Please Review.


End file.
